onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow 2 (3.07)
}} This shadow tries to remove Neal's shadow when following Pan's orders to stop Emma. It appears in "Dark Hollow". Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} Neal, Emma and Hook reach a sort of clearing in Dark Hollow. The female asks if they just wait for Pan's shadow to show up, which Neal confirms. He takes the coconut shell out of his bag as he says that when it does they'll be prepared, and Emma asks to be told how the coconut works. Neal explains to her that they light the candle and the shadow is drawn to it. He places the coconut on a fallen log and adds that if it gets close to the flame, it gets sucked in, so they just close the lid, and it's trapped. Hook tells them it sounds like a fine plan except for one thing: their lanterns went out. This said, he puts his lantern down, and asks how they're gonna ignite the candle. "Welcome to the 21st century," Neal says, holding up a pocket lighter. He tries to turn it on, but is unable to. Emma asks them how it's coming, and Neal tells her to hang on. Hook offers to help, and Neal refuses his help, saying he's got it. Hook says that he's only got one hand and he can do better than that, to which Neal retorts that now is not the time to try and impress Emma. Hook asks him if he thinks that's what he's doing, and Emma reprehends them for doing that now. Hook tries to call Neal to reason, and snatches the lighter from Neal. He tries to set it off, but can't either, to which Neal comments that it's harder than it looks, with snide. They struggle to get control of the lighter, and eventually accidentally throw it into a mass of branches, losing sight of it. Emma tells them they don't have time for this, and both of them move to try and find the lighter, while Emma picks up both halves of the coconut shell. Then, an ominous sound is heard, and the blonde is caught off-guard. She quickly unsheathes her blade at the sight of a shadow descending from high above, as she shouts that they really don't have time for that. She asks if that's Pan's shadow, and Neal confirms it, but two other shadows appear alongside the main one, and Hook asks about them, unsheathing his own blade. The shadows start swarming around them, disorienting the group, as they try to evade them. A shadow starts to taunt Emma, who cowers against a tree stump, and another shadow pins Hook against a tree. Emma calls out for him, but yet another shadow pins Neal against another tree, as he calls out for her. Emma crouches down and Pan's shadow soars right next to her. }} Emma is scared out of her mind. She cowers down against a tree stump, holding the coconut shell and her cutlass, as the shadow soars over her. It flies down to attack her, but she gets it off of her. The shadows attacking both men start to rip their own shadows from them, and they scream in agony. Neal screams at Emma to get out of there, but Emma opens up the coconut shell and decides to try and use her magical abilities to ignite the candle. She tries hard to concentrate, as the men get their shadows almost removed, and she flicks her hand and the candle is set ablaze. The shadow's attention is then drawn to it. Emma holds the coconut shell up, and the shadow is unwillingly sucked in. She closes the lid, and the other two shadows disappear, reuniting both Neal and Hook with their own shadows and causing them both to fall on the ground. Neal asks her how she did that. They try to recompose themselves, as Emma recuperates from her fright, and then tells him, "Regina." Neal asks if she's teaching her magic, to which the blonde responds, "Yeah, I guess she is." Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Magicians